1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices and methods for preventing and treating foot disorders. More particularly, the present invention relates to foot support devices and methods for preventing and treating toe-curl associated with spinal cord injury and other medical conditions.
2. Background Art
Patients suffering from various types of spinal cord injuries and other medical conditions can experience a phenomenon where the toes uncontrollably curl toward the bottom of the foot, forming a curled or claw-like shape. The curling can be due to spasticity in the muscles and tendons in the foot or can be caused by tightening of the tendons and muscles in the foot due to long periods of non-use. Over time, the movement of the foot tendons and muscles can permanently deform and disfigure the toes, result in a claw-toe, or hammer-toe. Toe curl deformation of this type is particularly prevalent among spinal cord injury patients, patients with multiple sclerosis, and stroke victims. The toe curl deformation process can occur over several months or years, and can cause a variety of associated medical problems which may require additional medication or surgery, including poor circulation, pain and infection. Additionally, the condition can prevent a patient from being able to wear shoes or slippers. Toe curl deformation also causes patients to experience mental anguish due to the deformed visual appearance of the toes.
Others have attempted to address the problems associated with toe curl by providing surgical techniques and tools to cut open and relieve the tension on the ligaments in the foot that contribute to the problem. Still others have developed injectable pharmaceuticals that can be locally administered to relax the tightened ligaments and prevent the condition. However, such conventional treatments do not address the problem before it begins and can be very expensive.
What is needed then is a device and associated methods for preventing and treating toe curl deformation in human feet.